


Slow decline

by authorbooklover



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorbooklover/pseuds/authorbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis knew that this was his first step into a free fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow decline

When Edgar first began to kiss girls Curtis knew.  
When Edgar first began to kiss boys Curtis knew.  
When Edgar first told Curtis about what he had been up to in the back with a boy that Grey introduced him to, Curtis knew.

Curtis knew that he was taking his first step. His first step into his own personal hell. How else would you describe it? Edgar didn't know, how could he. He was just excited that he was beginning to do things that others in the tail section viewed as being an adult. Edgar didn't notice the personal hell he was sending Curtis to. But maybe he did.

When he first told Curtis he kissed a girl, Edgar suspected.  
When he first told Curtis he kissed a boy, Edgar had a inkling.  
When he first told Curtis about him fucking Grey's friend, Edgar knew.

Edgar knew that Curtis felt more than just fatherly affection towards him. He could see it in the way Curtis watched him. The heat of his gaze keeping Edgar from turning around. Edgar noticed the pained expression that would flash across the older mans face whenever he talked about the others he had been with. Oh did Edgar know. And Edgar loved to see how far he could push the man.

Finally though he had pushed Curtis to far. He purposefully set himself and the boy he was with. to be seen when Curtis did his rounds. Edgar heard the sharp intake of breath from Curtis. Edgar just moaned louder. Edgar laughed when Curtis ripped the boy off of him and told him to scram. The poor kid was mortified. When Curtis turned back to Edgar, he just cocked his eyebrow. Leaning back, literally presenting himself to Curtis, he smirked widened when the other's eyes traveled as if on their own accord down his body. "Well, what are you going to do about me Curtis? Just leave me like this?"

Edgar almost screamed for joy (and other reasons) whenever Curtis took the boy's spot inside him. 

Edgar knew, Curtis knew. Curtis knew, Edgar knew, that he was taking his first steps down into his own personal form of hell.


End file.
